Return
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: He was shocked to see her return after three years. —GreenLeaf; one-shot


The sounds of cluttering pots and pans fill up the atmosphere in the home of Green Oak in the town of Pallet. Said gym leader fumbled around with the cabinets in the kitchen, opening and closing the small wooden doors. Every few seconds or so, he'd hiss out curses as he dug into the drawers. "Dammit..." The metal pots made a loud clash as it made contact with the hard wood floor. Green stopped for a moment, and looked around the floor. He exhaled a small groan as his eyes met with a scattered mess of silverware across the entire kitchen. Huffing, he turned back, and finally grinned a bit as he found what he was hunting for.

Kicking aside some of the pots on the floor, Green dragged out two medium-sized mugs: one white, and one blue. The brunet stepped back slightly, and observed them quietly. He'd never think that these would ever come in handy again ever since she left. But he was proven wrong earlier that day.

She had returned.

The Viridian City leader was shocked to the bone at first when she randomly walked into the gym, and stood at the entrance. When he was told that he had a visitor, he didn't bother to even go check. It was probably one of his stupid fan girls wanting attention or something, he thought. Green told them to shoo her away; he didn't have time for such nonsense. Not anymore.

It wasn't until she herself stormed into the gym, fighting off the trainers, and approached him with a cynical glare, lips pursed into a tight line.

"...Green."

"Leaf."

After that, he immediately grabbed her hand, and dragged her back to Pallet, despite her tugs of protest from her arm. No way in hell he was going to let her get away again. It had been over three years since they last saw each other...

And here he was now, staring at the mugs they both used when they were children like a complete idiot. Here she was, back in his house after three long years, and he's over here wasting his time staring at mugs. Green shook his head as he dawned back into reality, turning around to hunt for their childhood favorite. Hot chocolate.

Picking up a pot from the ground, he rushed over to give it a quick rinse, and filled it up with water. Placing it on the stove, he cranked up the heat to have it boil the water. He looked like a cartoon character, dashing back and forth through the kitchen to try and hastily make hot chocolate. "Go faster—" he hissed to the barely simmering water on the stove, glaring at it.

In the living room, Leaf quietly sat on the familiar couch. Her hazels steadily moved around the room, observing its contents. Everything was still in the same place where she had remembered: the centered coffee table, the way the couch and sofa were aligned, all the framed pictures on the edge of the small lamp holders on the sides of the couch. The brunette absentmindedly reached over the rest of the couch, and slid out her hand to the familiar picture. She seemed to hesitate the slightest bits, but pushed that sensation aside and grabbed the frame with care. The framed picture now rested upon her small hands on her lap. Her head downcast, she studied the photograph with a graceful smile cornering her lips. Her slim fingers gently traced across the picture that was taken some time ago, and her smile widened.

It was a photograph of herself and Green as children, watching television as they drank out of mugs.

"Hm..." The memory of this day never faded away. She always had it glued to her mind. It was abnormally cold that day, and it had snowed a bit. A seven-year old Green had raced over to her house rather early in the morning, and pestered here to quickly change up into winter clothing so that they could have some fun in the snow. She at first told him to go away, but he wouldn't budge. In the end, she zipped up her winter wear, and they had one of the funnest days she'd ever spent in her life. Topping that off, they had steamy hot chocolate back at her place, all while watching their favorite movies together.

She felt her chest tighten at the view of the two smiling in the photograph. Oh, how she missed those days when they would simply hang out without any worries, before they became trainers. Before they went their separate ways. Before she disappeared off into Mount Silver for three whole years...

Suddenly, a blue mug filled up with hot chocolate was pushed into her hands, having the picture slide off onto her lap. She let out a squeak of surprise, gawking slightly at the mini marshmallows floating on the surface of the chocolate.

"Here..." he muttered. "It'll warm ya up, since you've been on that cold mountain long enough."

"...Thanks..." Leaf whispered, blowing onto the surface of the steamy chocolate. Raising the mug up to her soft lips, she took a gentle sip. Her throat hummed in bliss as the warm, sweet substance washed down her throat, and she exhaled in satisfaction. It tasted exactly like it would taste when they were children.

Green observed her quietly as she drank up the chocolate. He still couldn't believe that she chose to come down from the mountain. He wasn't going to lie—he did, at one point, travel up Mount Silver to try to reach her all the way up. He couldn't do it, however. He had managed to catch pneumonia when he woke up in the Pokémon Center the next day in the hospital bed, having been carried back by his faithful companions.

She doesn't know about that, and he wouldn't dare tell her. Knowing Leaf, she'd freak out.

The male strode next to her, and plopped on the seat beside her. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed the childhood portrait on her lap, eyebrow raised. "What? Thought I'd lost it or throw it away?"

"No..." Leaf bit her lower lip as she placed the mug onto the coffee table slowly. His tone of voice was a bit stern and... accusing...

Green dared to scoff. "I don't throw away precious memories, Leaf." His pent-up anger was slowly starting to blossom out of him. He never understood why she left in the first place, and it had angered him all this time. He simply kept it bottled up. But now...

She flinched in response. "I didn't say that." Her eyebrows knitted together as she finally looked over to him. What the hell was his problem? She didn't come back home to get yelled at. Especially from him.

Another scoff. "By the looks of you disappearing for three fucking years, it sure seems like it."

"What are you talking about?" Leaf defended with a glare at him.

He crossed his arms, and looked away. "Nothing." He was trying to calm down his anger that dared to burst...

"What is your problem?" she growled at him, grabbing at his shoulder angrily. Why was he being so ignorant?

"I said nothing," he hissed sternly.

She stood up, clenching her small hands up. "Don't nothing me, Green Oak."

"Why in the hell did you suddenly leave?!" he threw at her, standing up as well. His emerald eyes glowered down at her filled with anger, and lament. "You left without telling anyone! Not even—" Green stopped his sentence, hesitating visibly._ 'Me...'_ he thought, finishing the sentence in his mind.

Leaf looked down, and simply shrugged. She honestly, didn't really have any specific reason as to why she left. Being alone, with only her trusted Pokémon by her side up on the mountain felt nice... It felt relaxing, quiet... "I don't know..."

His tense body sulked at her reply, and he sighed. "That's not an answer."

"..."

"Why did you come back?" he blurted out, scoffing. "Why not stay up there like you've been doing before?"

She didn't know why she left up to Mount Silver, but she did have a reason on why she had returned. Eyes drooping, she suddenly leaned into Green, and wrapped her arms around his torso as she gently buried her face into his chest. His body froze on the spot, about to say something, when she muttered, "Because I missed being here. I missed the gym leaders, the professor, the sunny weather, the wild Pokémon roaming about..." Her hug tightened, and she sighed shakily. "I missed you..."

His stern eyes softened as he managed to catch what she said. His body finally reacted, and they wrapped around her petite body, embracing her warmly. He plopped his chin on her head, and he sighed. "I missed you too. A lot. You have no idea."

Leaf looked up slowly, and blinked away small tears. "Rea—"

In an instant, his lips brushed her own gently, muting her shut. It didn't last that long, because he had pulled away with a soft smile aimed directly towards her. "Don't leave again..."

Hazel eyes peered into emeralds, and as if there was some sort of invisible force, they both leaned in to brush lips again. Neither of them ever wanted to let of each other, and they weren't going to any time soon.

Just like when they were kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i need to stop rushing the ending. -.- im rather stressed, and i wrote this to ease it i suppose.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


End file.
